User blog:Nemolee.exe/In defense
OK, let me pitch in my two cents. RPing has been a constant enjoyment which has kept the majority of the users of the wiki. Now that Minh is banning it altogether, this luxury will be taken away. With fear that this wiki will be less active to the point of extinction and that I will now officially have nothing to do on the wiki, I have decided to state my case into keeping RPs in the wiki. It is not Spam OK, If it was used via pages, I would be defenseless against the practice of RPs, and would’ve just gone with the flow with there not being any. But, these RPs do not go in pages. These RPs go into discussion posts, which do not clutter up the wiki active and flood. It is not a way to farm edits. If that were to happen, the Fun and Games topic of the wiki’s forum wilk ve 100% off-limits to anyone in the wiki, and that is not good. And look in User talk:Infinityblade2005’s and User talk:Blue Tennis Ball’s talk pages. Infinity said that Discussion Posts do not flood the wiki just like pages do (which is the reason Free-Add is now illegal.). So with that said, there is no reason we can call discussion posts spam. It will make people less active RPs aren’t just an everyday thing we do in the wiki, it is the heart, blood, and soul of the wiki. Litterally almost every single user of this wiki does it. Even User:Ceruglyphy used it once in a while. I fear that if RPs are banned in the wiki, the wiki would be way less active. There is not much to do in the wiki anymore, and if RPs are gone, then we might see activity in the wiki go down a major spiral. Even worse, we might see noone or only one person use the wiki, and it will be extinct and deleted. So, yeah. If RPs are kept, than it will be certain the wiki’s activy will stay the same - rather active. Conclusion So, this is my statement. Please, an admin, most preferably Infinity, please view my viewpoint and make a decision to keep RPs. Taking RPs from this wiki is like taking food away from a person. Over time, ghere is little movement throughout the whole entirety, and the person will eventually die. Also, Ceruglyphy, I know this doesn’t matter to you but keep this blogpost and don’t delete it. Something that doesn’t even clutter up edits and is used for edit farms such as discussions could noy be deemed as spam. Thank you for your time, and have a nice day. GOOD NEWS! Infinity is against the RPs being banned from this wiki, so RPs are here to stay. But Infinity states that all TF RPs are to be closed (or possibly banned) immediately. To be honest with you, I don’t care of what happens to the TF RPs, as there has been drama of it, and plus I am annoyed with the mind changes. Slyv got his wish, and frankly, to this point I’m not even mad. OTFTGW, get your TF RP Wiki up and running. Oh, btw, Infinity has also announced that certain conditions be in play from now on. Don’t be mad about these changes that will be forth coming, or I will be mad. However, there is now a limit on how much RPs can be made.... 5. That’s very little. I believe it would be fair if the RP limit is extended, or removed completely. Because like I said, it’s not spam as long it is in a discussion post. If it was not, it would be a whole different story. It won’t be a big issue, because I revived 4 RPs, and that’s still under the 5 RPs. Category:Blog posts